


Spa Day, continued!

by klatukatt



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Consent, F/M, LOTS OF CONSENT, Merle is a sweetheart, Panites, Vaginal Fingering, lots of talking about consent and what consent means, what did you think Panites got up to?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: There was more to Merle and The Director's spa day than we heard in the podcast...





	Spa Day, continued!

“Well, Merle, thank you for a lovely day. It was quite relaxing.”

“Are you sure? You still seem sorta tense. I could give you a back massage.” Merle was very good at backrubs, even if this time the suggestion was a joke.

The Director paused, her face flushed possibly from the wine, and chose her words carefully. “That would be highly inappropriate.”

Merle was surprised. He didn’t often trust his insight but it was clear she actually wanted something for once.

“Oh hey, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot or anything. I know you’re my boss, but take a day off and do something for yourself.”

“Hmmn… I do trust your discretion. Are you sure it’s something you are interested in?”

“Oh yeah! I used to be pretty good at massages.” Merle rubbed his now reattached soulwood arm, realizing he hadn’t fully tested the thing.

“Very well. Follow me.”

The Director set a brisk pace through the maze of a spa. Merle hurried to keep up with his much shorter legs and encumbering fluffy robe. The Director knew where she was going and opened on of the many slim, unobtrusive doors with only a curtesy knock. She nodded slightly at the halfling attendant. “You may go.”

Merle edged into the room as the attendant left quietly.

“Turn around until I tell you I’m ready,” The Director commanded. “And lock the door, please.”

Merle did as he was told. When he was instructed to look back she was lying face down on the short massage table completely nude.

 _Aw hell,_ Merle thought to himself. One thing he forgot to mention was his massages were, um, Pan-tric in nature and often led to… something else. However, Merle was a professional. He startled walking towards the table and sighed. He shrugged off his limiting robe, determined not to make this weird.

Once Merle got started on her shoulders he was pleased to find his soulwood hand was sensitive enough to feel for knots yet tough enough not to get sore as he worked at the tense muscles. He tried not to be distracted by The Director’s groans of relief.

Massaging her lower back Merle hesitated for a second too long and The Director apparently noticed.

“My dear Highchurch, if you were waiting for permission to continue consider it granted, since we are already in such an advantageous position.” She stretched and repositioned herself for easier access to her… legs.

“Of course,” Merle replied. _SHE KNOWS_ screamed his brain. _That’s why she asked all those questions about Pan and his faith. She fucking KNOWS the shit Panites get up to._

Merle blew out a breath and continued his work on her gluteus maximus and down one leg. Working his way back up her other thigh he couldn’t resist the temptation to run a finger gently over her labia. The Director drew in a sharp gasp and exhaled slowly, rolling her hips and making herself more open. _Oh gods, what the hell had Merle gotten himself into this time?_

Merle rubbed her labia with one hand, squeezing her ass with the other. He waited until her shallow breaths became quiet moans before slipping a finger inside. The Director let out a long sigh and spread her legs wider for him. Merle kept at his slow, teasing pace, relishing in the gasp she made when he added another finger to her slippery opening.

Soon she was grinding her hips back against his had eagerly and letting miniscule sounds of pleasure fall out of her mouth. Merle’s body knew exactly where this situation was heading but he wanted to be absolutely sure it was what The Director wanted too.

“Yeah, I can tell you like that. Are you ready for more?” His sultry whisper was delivered close enough to hear her quiet giggle in response.

“Since when have you ever needed permission to—” Her eyes shot open and she rolled away from him suddenly. She sat very sill with her back to him for a long moment before speaking again, all delight gone from her voice. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have led you on. There is an obvious power imbalance here eeand that is unacceptable.”

Merle sat on the table as well in order to be a tiny bit closer. “You keep saying that it’s no okay, but it’s fince by me. I’m here as your friend for anything you need. You don’t have to explain, and I probably wouldn’t understand anyway, but I’ll still be here, m’kay Lucretia? Are you crying?”

Merle reached over and touched her shoulder. The Director grabbed his hand and hauled the dwarf across the table, wrapping his arms around herself in a giant hug.

“This is so like you,” she muttered through her tears. “How could I forget?”

Merle was not in the most comfortable position but there was no way he was letting go. It wasn’t long before her breathing steadied and she repositioned to be facing him, holding his hands intently.

“You really don’t mind if I—take advantage of you?” The Director asked.

“Hell, you can take whatever you want.”

“And you promise you won’t tell anyone about this, or even write it down.”

“I promise.”

She cupped his face in her hands and drew him into a kiss. It did not have the electric energy that a first kiss should have; it felt deeper and filled Merle with relief. She pulled back to look at him.

“Oh Merle, it has been so long…” she said, beaming, and Merle realized this was the first time he had seen her smile.

* * *

 

Merle would remember this encounter, eventually, along with all the other times that came before. True to his word he never once regretted or resented being used by Lucretia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet bit of porn to brighten your day. <3 Merle


End file.
